Our Bicycle
by Tatacchi
Summary: "Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku dibonceng anak laki laki." "…. Begitu kah?" Chapter 2 yang begitu memalukan bagi Kaito dan disinilah sikap Tsundere Kaito terlihat.. Update Ch. 2! RnR, please
1. My Bicycle (Chapter 1)

**OUR BICYCLE**

**Disclaimed : ****Vocaloid ©YamahaCrypton**

**Character : Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine**

**Warning! : Typo berlebih, OOC tingkat dewa.  
**

Mereka bilang ini adalah contoh dari remaja yang ingin kembali lagi menjadi anak anak. Tapi dia tidak seperti layaknya remaja dan ia tidak terlalu menginginkan untuk kembali ke masa kanak kanaknya.  
Ketika itu, suara jangkrik terdengar. Dan terik matahari menyinari jalan menuju ke arah kota, tiba tiba ia berharap untuk kembali ke masa kanak kanaknya.  
Pengalaman di musim panasnya dulu.

.

.

.

Musim panas selalu menyenangkan bagi Kaito Shion.  
Birunya langit selalu bersinar seperti layaknya sehabis dipoles dan awan seperti permen kapas. Jangkrik bernyanyi dibawah teriknya sinar matahari. Sekolah tidak ada dan liburan musim panas yang panjang dimulai. Ini saatnya untuk bermain seharian. Mereka bermain sepak bola atau baseball di lapangan terdekat, membangun tempat persembunyian (secret base) dan menangkap serangga. Dan ketika ia sedang sendiri, banyak sekali mainan yang dapat ia pilih.

Kaito punya sahabat. Dua tahu yang lalu tepatnya, ia mendapatkan sepeda sebagai hadiah natalnya ketika berada di kelas 4 SD. Ya, sekarang Kaito kelas 6 SD. Sepeda yang didapat bisa berpindah gear seperti sepeda milik orang dewasa dan memiliki 6 tingkatan kecepatan. Sepeda itu berwarna metallic blue, tepatnya seperti biru laut. Ketika ia melintasi pinggiran pantai dengan sepeda itu, ia merasa seperti terbawa arus laut.

Sejak ia memiliki sahabatnya itu, Kaito kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpetualang. Tentunya dengan sahabat (sepeda) nya itu.

Ia memakai sepedanya begitu sering. Terkadang sepedanya itu terbentur sesuatu sehingga lecet. Ia bisa menghabiskan setengah hari hanya untuk memoles, mencuci, dan memperbaiki ban di toko sepeda. Tapi itu tidak merepotkannya. Itu mengapa sepeda menjadi sahabatnya. Melintasi berbagai macam track bersama.

Sebelum hujan turun, ia harus sudah mencapai targetnya. Melintasi semua jalan yang ada di kotanya. Target selanjutnya ; kota dibalik bukit.  
Kota tempat Kaito tinggal terdapat tanjakan yang tinggi disamping lautan, dikelilingi bukit - bukit kecil dan hutan.

Dibandingkan itu, 'kota dibalik bukit' itu lebih besar dua sampai tiga kalinya. Banyak terdapat orang – orang di stasiun dan jalan raya, gedung bertingkat dan department store. Kadang kadang, ia dan keluarganya pergi kesana. Kota itu cukup jauh.

Dan ditahun itu Kaito bertekat untuk ke 'kota dibalik bukit' dengan sahabatnya, sepeda. Kaito mencoba berbagai jalur. Jalur pertama, tidak melewati bukit tetapi ada beberapa persimpangan lalu lintas. Jalur itu cukup berbahaya bila dilewati dengan menggunakan sepeda. Jalur ke dua dan ketiga adalah jalur mendaki bukit. Salah satunya sangan curam dan hanya bisa dilewati dengan mobil saja. Ketiga jalur itu memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Lalu ada jalur ke empat, track lama yang mengingatkannya pada pinggir pantai.

'Biasanya, aku bisa memakai jalur ke dua dan ketiga, dan aku akan memakai jalur keempat untuk jalur spesial' pikirnya. Ketika ia masih memikirkan rute mana yang akan dilewatinya, hujan turun. Kaito mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke 'kota dibalik bukit'.

Semua temannya sedang sibuk belajar sejak musim semi dan tetap sibuk belajar di waktu liburan musim panas. Kakaknya pun sedang sibuk dengan ujian masuk SMA nya. Sejak Kaito tidak punya teman bermain, ia akan tetap menjaga rahasianya ini dan pergi ke 'kota dibalik bukit' seorang diri. Dan yang ia pikirkan, ini adalah liburan musim panas terakhir di SD.

Dan dimulailah liburan musim panas Kaito ketika seorang anak kecil muncul tiba tiba menghampirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu".

Ketika sinar matahari bersinar terang, Kaito sedang mempersiapkan sepedanya untuk pergi ke kota tersebut. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"Aku Meiko. Siapa namamu?"

Kaito langsung menengok kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan dengan senyum polos dimukanya itu.

Dia mengenakan topi jerami dan drees putih tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut. Rambutnya pendek sebahu berwarna coklat. Ia terlihat satu tahun lebih muda dibanding Kaito. Kaito belum pernah bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Itu sepeda yang indah. Warna birunya seperti batu safir."

"Bukan! Ini biru laut. Beda dengan batu safir."

"Laut juga bagus."

Gadis itu tidak terlihat takut ataupun marah dengan jawaban Kaito yang ketus dan hanya melihat dengan terkagum – kagum.

Setelah itu, Meiko tetap bertanya seperti "Kamu mau kemana?" "Apa kamu pergi ke sana naik sepeda?". Tetapi Kaito hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan dingin. Kaito sangat bingung jika seseorang temannya melihat ia berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Pasti mereka akan mengejek Kaito dan bertanya banyak. Kaito juga tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Gadis itu masih anak anak, dan tidak keberatan jika sepedanya terus dipuji dan anak itu juga terlihat sangan imut.

"Kota itu sangat jauh. Dan itu bahaya, bukan?"

Setelah banyak pertanyaan yang di ajukan, Kaito menjawab dengan ketus.

"Jarak tidak masalah. Ini petualangan. Petualangan sudah biasa jika banyak bahaya."

Setelah Kaito menjawab, seketika gadis itu tampak gembira.

"Aku mau ikut!"

Kaito tertegun sesaat..

"Apa kamu punya sepeda?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi aku naik sepeda. Bagaimana mungkin kamu harus jalan sedangkan aku naik sepeda?"

"Aku bisa berboncengan denganmu."

"Tidak boleh!"

Kaito berteriak keras. Gadis itu sontak kaget. Ia melihat Kaito dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Petualangan itu beresiko, dan sepeda ini sahabatku. Bagaimana bisa aku membonceng gadis sepertimu?"

Kaito langsung memunggungi Meiko yang sudah dilukai hatinya oleh kata katanya yang tajam itu. Kaito pergi membawa sepedanya dengan cepat. Ia ketakutan jika gadis itu menangis, dan nyatanya gadis itu tidak menangis.

Dia hanya gadis yang tidak dikenal. Ia tidak berpikir untuk kembali bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mencoba seseorang menaiki sepedanya, tapi itu sangat memalukan bila diucap.  
.

.

.

(to be continue)

Review dan reply nya ditunggu :D  
Jangan lupa follow Tatacchi_ (Dijamin langsung follow back) wwwww numpang promosi XD

Mohon maaf jika banyak OOC, salah kata (typo) dkk. Maklum baru pertama kali buat Fanfic ;; w ;;


	2. Petualangan Dimulai (Chapter 2)

**OUR BICYCLE**

**Disclaimed : ****Vocaloid ©YamahaCrypton**

**Character : Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine**

**Warning! : Typo berlebih, OOC tingkat dewa.**

**Petualangan Dimulai - Part 2**

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Petualangan itu beresiko, dan sepeda ini sahabatku. Bagaimana bisa aku membonceng gadis sepertimu?"

Kaito langsung memunggungi Meiko yang sudah dilukai hatinya oleh kata katanya yang tajam itu. Kaito pergi membawa sepedanya dengan cepat. Ia ketakutan jika gadis itu menangis, dan nyatanya gadis itu tidak menangis.

Dia hanya gadis yang tidak dikenal. Ia tidak berpikir untuk kembali bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mencoba seseorang menaiki sepedanya, tapi itu sangat memalukan bila diucap.

.

.

.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka dengan mudahnya bertemu kembali.

"Tetangga yang tinggal di seberang jalan, Kakek Sakine, Kaito juga pasti tahu, kan? Dia cucunya."

"Kamu keluar seharian dari pagi jadi ibu nggak bisa mengenalkanmu." Kata ibu kepada Kaito dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah ibunya Meiko. Mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan juga senyumnya yang manis, lalu berkata "Berteman baiklah dengan putriku."  
Papa Kaito dan papa Meiko sedang berdiri di depan jalan, mengobrol dengan antusiasnya seperti seorang teman yang lama tidak jumpa.

"Suamiku dan ayahnya Kaito adalah teman lama, mereka teman satu SMP."  
Orang tuanya, Meiko, dan orang tua Meiko pun tersenyum kepada Kaito.  
Setelah perkenalan itu, dengan cepat mereka saling bertanya tentang anak anak mereka. Ya, mereka sedang membicarakan Kaito dengan Meiko. Disaat mereka sedang asik ngobrol, mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan anak anak pergi kemana.

Mengabaikan semua percakapan orang tua mereka, Kaito sekilas melihat Meiko.  
Sejak hari itu, Meiko selalu ikut kemanapun Kaito pergi.

Dan kelihatannya benar, Meiko hanya seorang anak kecil, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu. Meiko tidak memiliki teman. Ini akan bagus jika Kaito mengajaknya main ketika ia sedang berkunjung kerumak kakeknya. Kakeknya hanya berbicara kepada orangtuanya, dan mengatakan jika teman bermain anak anak akan lebih baik jika sepantaran. Ini salah satu sebabnya jika Meiko mengganggu Kaito. Ia tidak punya teman yang sepantaran. Otomatis, Meiko ikut Kaito berpetualang.

Jujur, waktu yang ia habiskan berdua tidak seburuk yang Kaito pikirkan. Meiko selalu bertanya dengan antusias. Jika Kaito menjawab, Meiko selalu membalas dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ini buah dari mawar Rugosa*. Rasanya asam - asam manis, dan kamu bisa makan dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi hati hati dengan durinya."  
(*Bunga yang banyak terdapat di Jepang, Korea dan China)  
"Ini anjingnya Kagamine-san, Jirou. Jinak tapi jika lehernya dipegang ia akan menggonggong."  
Setiap kali Kaito merespon, Meiko selalu berkata "Kamu hebat", lalu melihat tanaman, kumbang, dan anjing tadi dengan antusias. Kaito senang melihat reaksinya, yaaa tapi ada sedikit rasa kesal.

Terkadang Kaito merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Meiko. Ia ingin meninggalkan Meiko begitu saja, tetapi ada rasa kasihan di benaknya. Contohnya ketika ia ingin pergi berpetualang, ia bisa saja berangkat duluan. Tapi jika pulang… Ibunya langsung memarahinya karena ia meninggalkan Meiko begitu saja. Dan jika ia tidak pulang, petualangan tidak terlalu asik bila sendirian. Dan dikeesokan harinya, Kaito mencoba mengajak Meiko menaiki sepedanya.

"Kamu mau kubonceng?"

Langsung berbinar – binar matanya, dan seketika melihat kearah sepeda dan Kaito beberapa kali.

"Aku bilang aku akan memboncengmu, dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Kamu ngga boleh nangis. Aku akan coba mengujimu."

Tidak masalah jika membonceng seorang di sepeda yang dianggap sahabatnya itu. Tapi yang ia masalahkan adalah, ia tidak punya pengalaman membonceng seseorang. Dan jika jatuh, Meiko akan menangis. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membonceng Meiko jika ia menginginkan Meiko yang tidak punya sepeda ikut dalam petualangannya.

"Pegang yang kuat!"

Kaito telah mencoba menaruh banyak buku buku di sadel belakangnya, tempat Meiko duduk sekarang. Tapi berbeda sekali ketika ia membonceng seseorang. Lengan Meiko memegang pinggang Kaito dengan kuat.

"Pernahkah Meiko-san mencoba berboncengan naik sepeda?"

"Ada sepeda dirumahku. Dan aku sudah pernah naik bersama teman – teman ku."

"… hah?"

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku dibonceng anak laki laki."

"…. Begitu kah?"

Kaito memegang pegangan sepeda semakin kuat, lalu mulai memutar pedal sepeda. Meiko duduk di belakang terasa lebih ringan dibanding yang Kaito bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan ketika kecepatannya bertambah, ia mulai merasa lebih seimbang.

Pemandangan ketika musim panas memang khas. Bunyi gelombang laut dan jangkrik turut menyertai.

"Ini menakjubkan. Seakan kita bisa terbang kelangit yang biru."

Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat hayalan Kaito buyar. Ia melihat kebelakang dan terlihatlah Meiko dengan senyuman nya yang khas itu. Meiko tidak nangis, tapi matanya berkaca kaca.

"Apa kamu takut?"

"Takut apa?"

"Pada jalanan yang naik turun seperti ini. Kalau kita jatuh, kita bisa mati."

"Sedikit takut, tapi ada Kai-kun yang membuat ketakutanku berhenti."

Kaito lalu melanjutkan mengayuh pedalnya.

"Karena Kai-kun dan sepeda ini. Aku tahu kalau kamu bisa mencapai tujuanmu. Sasuga* Kai-kun."  
(*Sasuga = hebat)

Pujian itu membuat Kaito senang, sedikit kesal, dan dianggapnya mengganggu.

"Itu bukan seberapa. Kamu terlalu memujiku. Apa kamu bodoh?"

Kaito sejujurnya tidak tau apa yang ia bicarakan, nada bicaranya kembali kasar.

Dan ketika hari untuk memulai petualangan ke kota dimulai, Meiko dengan mudahnya duduk di sadel belakang. Meiko mengenakan kaos bergambar strip merah. Sedangkan Kaito mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek yang kemarin ia pakai. Ia masih berpikir berapa banyak pakaian yang anak perempuan punya.

"Apa kamu yakin akan baik baik saja? Kota itu sangat jauh dan kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Ini berbeda dengan petualangan yang sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu. Kai-kun bilang itu berkali kali."

"Karena ini berbahaya, kamu harus siap."

"Ya, aku siap."

"Kita berangkat."

Kaito segera memakai topinya. Botol air minum terisi penuh dengan teh. Ada beberapa uang di dompetnya, tepatnya 400 yen. Sebelumnya, ia juga sudah memperiksa sepedanya dan sekarang sudah dalam keadaan sempurna. Semua sudah dipersiapkan.

"Let's go!"

Kaito mengayuh pedal sepeda. Awalnya memang terasa berat, namun setelah melaju cukup cepat beban akan terasa lebih ringan. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengendarai sepeda dengan orang lain. Berat Meiko sedikit membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

Berjalan meninggalkan jalan yang biasa mereka lewati sebelumnya, menuju jalan mendaki. Kaito terakhir kali melewati jalan itu tahun lalu bersama teman – temannya, menaiki sepeda kesayangannya itu sendiri. Sekarang ia tidak sendirian, ada Meiko dibelakangnya. Kaito sadar ada lengan kecil yang memegang pinggangnya, dan si pemilik tangan kecil itu pasti sedang melihat punggung Kaito dengan penuh rasa takjub seperti biasanya.

Kaito sedikit gugup menyadari hal itu. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup itu dengan terus memutar pedal.

Melewati jalur 2, terakhir kali Kaito kesini di akhir bulan Mei. Pohon – pohon terlihat lebih cerah saat itu. Suara jangkrik bersautan terdengar sangat keras. Ada juga kupu – kupu besar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Jalan yang awalnya turunan berubah menjadi tanjakan. Kaki Kaito mulai sakit, tapi ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia mengubah gear nya menjadi lebih kecil, tapi tetap saja terasa berat. Meiko yang merasa cemas menanyakan keadaan Kaito berkali – kali. Setiap kali Meiko bertanya, Kaito hanya menjawab "Ini bukan apa – apa." "Tidak masalah." "Aku baik – baik saja." dan sebagainya.

'Tolong jangan ada lagi orang yang menanyakan keadaannku seperti ini'. Itulah doanya kepada dewa, Buddha, dan Jizo, yang mungkin akan mendengarkan doanya.

Dan ketika mereka sudah mencapai puncak bukit, turunan yang ditunggu – tunggu telah tiba. Kelihatannya Meiko sedang mengharapkan pemandangan yang ada dipuncak bukit, dan sialnya puncak bukit itu penuh dengan pepohonan dan ranting – ranting.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali ranting."

Katanya dengan nada kesal. Kaito tahu persis apa yang dirasakan Meiko.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Pegangan yang kencang dari sekarang."

Kaito segera mengganti gear nya ke gear yang paling luar, lalu menuruni turunan. Ia pernah belajar, akan lebih cepat jika ada dua orang yang menaiki sepedanya. Dan ketika mereka selesai menuruni bukit, mereka telah mencapai tujuannya. 'Kota di balik bukit'. Kota yang bersebelahan dengan kota dimana Kaito tinggal. Besarnya dua sampai tiga kali lebih besar.

Dari sekarang inilah tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya ––– The Real Adventure.

Jalan yang sempit, rumah – rumah, orang – orang yang sedang jalan, dan gonggongngan anjing tidak beda jauh dengan kota tempat tinggalnya. Namun, ada beberapa perasaan yang membuatnya berbeda. Salah satunya udara.

"Ini toko untuk para petualang no. 1."

Tiba tiba Kaito merasa girang tanpa sebab. Ia membeli es krim dan beberapa soda untuk diminum bersama Meiko.  
Semua yang mereka lihat disana sangat menakjubkan. Cerobong asap besar yang berdiri tegak, apartemen tinggi, ayunan dan jungkat – jungkit yang ada di taman terdekat, dan jembatan yang melintasi sungai. Dan banyak lagi yang belum pernah Kaito lihat sebelumnya. Ia terkagum – kagum sehingga melupakan rasa lelah dan laparnya yang ia dapatkan saat mengayuk pedal.

"Seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, ini mengagumkan. Iya kan?" sembari menoleh kebelakang dan Meiko selalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Terkadang Meiko juga menemukan sesuatu yang baru, lalu menanyakan pada Kaito dengan segudang pertanyaan. Kaito menganggapnya mengganggu. Tapi sekarang, ia lah yang mengganggu.

Tiba tiba Meiko mengingatkan Kaito yang sedang lupa waktu. Kembali pada kenyataan.

"Kai-kun, kita telat."

Kaito kaget dan menyadari bahwa bukit sudah semakin gelap. Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah berubah menjadi ke oren – oren an. Bayangan dibawah mereka semakin memanjang. Dan akhirnya, "Ayo kita pulang." Kata Kaito sambil berlari kearah sepedanya.

Jalanan di bukit begitu gelap. Meiko memeluk pinggang Kaito semakin erat.

"Jangan takut."

"Uh-huh.."

Seiring berjalannya waktu, jalan semakin gelap. Dan ketika sampai di puncak bukit, banyak gemerlap bintang diatas mereka. Tetapi cahaya bintang itu tidak cukup untuk menerangi jalan mereka. Suara jangkrik sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Meiko hanya diam ketakutan. Kaito juga sejujurnya takut, tapi ia tidak mau siapapun mengetahuinya. Khawatir jika ada apa – apa ia mengayuh pedalnya dengan cepat. Dihantui dengan ketakutan, tapi ia tidak akan mau juka Meiko mengetahui hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Jadi disepanjang jalan itu, ia menyanyikan soundtrack anime.

Seketika, mereka melihat cahaya didepan. Dan akhirnya, sampai pada kota tempat mereka tinggal.

Orang tua mereka marah ketika mereka sampai dirumah. Kaito ditarik oleh ibunya– yang saat itu mukanya seperti setan menuju rumah Meiko. Kaito menundukan kepalanya kearah kedua orang tua Meiko yang sangat khawatir. Dan disaat ibu Kaito meminta maaf, Meiko berjalan kearah Kaito lalu membisikinya.

"Pastikan aku ikut pada petualangan selanjutnya."

Tanpa menoleh kearah Meiko, Kaito mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

(to be continue)

* * *

YA––HA! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Makasih yang udah review di chapter 1~~ Aku senang sekali. Satu review saja sudah membangkitkan semangatku untuk nge-lanjutin cerita ini..

Jangan lupa untuk review lagi yaaaa.. Masih ada chapter selanjutnya, lho. Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya wwwww


End file.
